iGot it Bad
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Seriously, though. This crush was getting *way* out of hand.
1. Too Damn Hard

I cooked this up ages (no, really) ago, but never really fleshed it out. So… In a moment of inspiration at a very late hour, I wrote the following. Done in drabble-esque style for your reading pleasure.

Let the fandom expansion continue!

**-Too Damn Hard-**

It was too damn hard being friends with a popular web-show hostess. Too. Damn. Hard.

And not for the reasons you would think—no, that would be far too simple. Sam Puckett's only problem with being biffles with Carly Shay was—

"Sam!" Slim arms wrapped around the blonde girl's waist from behind and she was enveloped in the sweet, tempting scent of whatever perfume the teen had chosen that morning. Instantly, she became hyper aware of the way full breasts (Carly had really blossomed that summer) pressed into her back and she jumped a foot, quickly putting space between them and wheeling around to face her best friend…

Which, of course, made her groan inwardly. The brunette was wearing a cute little v-neck and denim short shorts, her pale cheeks dusted with a fetching pink colour. Sam didn't wear make-up herself nor did she see any reason for the stuff, but seeing it on Carly changed her opinion entirely.

The younger girl had a habit of doing that.

"What?" she asked gruffly, more to hide the entirely too long moment where she had gaped appreciatively than anything.

She frowned a bit, though with such pretty features, the expression was positively adorable. "I haven't seen you in forever! I'm just happy."

_Ba-bump. _Stupid heart.

"Yeah, well, been busy." That much was true. Coming out to her mother had been one psychiatrist visit after another. "How've you been?"

They fell into step next to each other—easily; as though it was the most natural thing in the world—and headed for class, hustling to beat the late bell.

"Great. I've got this amazing idea for the show later, actually…"

* * *

School proceeded as it did five times a week without incident—until gym rolled around, that is.

There were a dozen other girls changing in the Ridgeway Junior High locker room yet _somehow _blue eyes kept straying to the beautiful brown-haired girl that was changing not even a foot from where she clutched at the hem of her shirt, too self-conscious (and too lost in creamy swells of flesh) to remove the rain-soaked article.

Their brilliant teacher hadn't checked the weather report that morning before sending the kids for a run and a torrential downpour had rained down on their heads before they could finish their second lap.

The brunette in question glanced at her best friend, laughing, "Sam, you'll get sick like that."

Her cheeks heated. "R-right…"

Only Carly made her feel like such a goober.

As she shook her head disdainfully at her own silliness and lifted her shirt up over her head, she came face-to-lovely face with the other girl and she flinched away, quickly putting distance between them.

Distance was good.

"You okay? Your face is all red." A gentle, warm hand rested against her forehead for a brief moment and the blonde felt her heart flutter again at the genuine concern in dark eyes.

"I must be getting sick like you said," Sam insisted hurriedly, forcing an unconvincing cough as her face did its best impression of a tomato.

Too damn hard…!


	2. Too Damn Pretty

**-Too Damn Pretty-**

She really was.

And Sam would know considering all the time she had spent staring at the brunette's flawless profile: Carly was all doe-eyes (pools of liquid chocolate that made you want to just squeeze her until she puked), perfect white teeth, cute button nose and all that jazz… It was so frustrating.

Because seriously, if the web-show hostess wasn't so damn pretty, it would be easier to keep her eyes off of the younger girl.

… Maybe.

This crush nonsense was getting out of hand. There was no way Carly Shay would ever be into her and, quite honestly, she couldn't blame the girl. Sam went out of her way to be a hardass because it was easier than letting people in.

People sucked.

She could count on one hand the amount of people who had the privilege of being close to her and the brunette with the heart of gold just so happened to be one of them.

Speak of the devil: the aforementioned teenager was sliding into the seat next to her, frowning disdainfully down at the "food" on her tray. "I think I'll just wait until I go home," she said after a long moment of trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at. "Are you coming over?"

Oh right… She always spent the day at the Shays' apartment before a webcast. Actually, Sam spent more time there than at home—the girl's room was more familiar to her than her own.

Which was why Carly looked surprised when her best friend shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Maybe."

Her expression was confused and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but Freddie plopped down in front of them, throwing his tray down and digging in with gusto. "So… Hungry…" he managed through a mouthful of food. "My mom's on this health food kick that makes the cafeteria food seem edible!

Sam shook her head, pretty features twisting with disgust. "What, were you raised in a barn?"

"Better than by wolves." She swatted him upside the head, not in the mood for his smart mouth, and he yelped. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I don't like your face." With that, she rose, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'll see you ladies later."

She didn't miss the wounded look on Carly's face and it killed her, but she really didn't want to endure the inevitable line of questions—couldn't swallow her guilt and explain to her best friend exactly why she had been practically avoiding her for the past few days.

Better not to taint perfection with her weird tendencies.

* * *

"It's time for RAAAANDOM DAAANCING!"

Sam bobbed and shimmied to the beat, but her heart wasn't in it. Most of her attention was focused—as it usually was of late—on Carly; on the way Carly moved and how that made her stomach shift uncomfortably as warmth suffused the sweet spot between her legs.

God she was fucked up.

Who on Earth lusted after their best friend like this? It was like something out of a badly written drama.

Dark brown eyes met bright blue and the brunette grinned, twirling gracefully and holding her hand out to her best friend. As Sam took it, a jolt traveled the length of her arm and she swallowed hard, that flip-flopping sensation in her gut worsening.

Too. Damn. Pretty.


	3. Too Damn Sweet

**-Too Damn Sweet-**

"Sam, are you mad at me?"

Blink. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

That pout was adorable. "You've been acting really weird recently. Even Freddie's noticed it."

Goddamn that little booger.

"Nothing's wrong, Carls," she lied, averting her gaze. There was nowhere to go this time—no way to hastily put space between them. She could feel her heart hammering away at the inside of her chest and it annoyed her immensely. "Let's just get our homework done, okay?"

"Now I _know_ something's wrong." A small smile curved her lips and Sam felt her insides go all melty. "Sam Puckett wanting to do work of any kind?"

The blonde smiled despite herself. Carly had a habit of making her do that. "Ouch! I'm wounded."

She laughed. "You're a big girl. You can take it."

'_If only you knew.' _Her own laughter was a tad bit forced and she felt her cheeks heat. "Y-yeah… Sure."

"Seriously, though, what's wrong?"

Sam fidgeted anxiously, trapped by that chocolate toned gaze like a turtle on its back, its vulnerable tummy exposed to the elements. "I, um, don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" She tilted her head. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this," the blonde replied sourly before she could sensor the statement.

'_Argh!'_

The brunette frowned slightly. "Did something happen?"

'_Well, you suddenly became irresistibly attractive and I really, really, really want to have sex with you. Yeah, _you, _my best friend in the world. Fucked up, right?'_

The arm of the recliner they were sharing was incredibly interesting all of a sudden. "No."

"Sam…" A gentle hand rested on her arm and she bit her lip, sighing inwardly as she hung her head.

There was no way she could resist the puppy dog eyes she knew she was receiving—Hell would freeze over first.

"I… Like someone." That was true enough.

"Aww… Who's the lucky guy?"

"Tch." The blonde scowled, feeling tears of frustration well up in the corners of blue eyes. This entire situation was fucked up. There was no way the other girl would ever feel the same and telling her would just destroy the friendship she had spent so long building. As kind-hearted and lovely a person Carly Shay was… she wasn't a freak. Not like Sam was. Of _course _she would assume that it was a male—that would be the normal expectation for a normal teenager. "Who said it was a guy?" she mumbled.

She expected Carly to move away from her; to flinch; to gasp—anything, really. That was why she looked up when all the brunette said was, "Oh."

"… 'Oh'?"

"Sam, are you crying?!"

Christ. "Don't be stupid. Why would I be crying?"

The lovely young woman reached out, wiping a tear from the corner of beautiful blue eyes. "God… I'm sorry, have I upset you? I mean, I'm totally okay with you liking girls! I think that's awesome."

_Ba-bump._

"R-really?"

That smile was dazzling. "'Don't be stupid'," she teased. "You're my best friend and I love you, Sam. No matter what."

Now it was her turn to say, "Oh…"

She really had been stupid, huh? She should have known better.

After all, Carly had the biggest heart known to man.

'_Too. Damn. Sweet.'_


	4. Too Damn Close

**-Too Damn Close-**

Arms wrapped around Sam's waist and she flinched, her body becoming tenser still when she registered the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla.

Carly…

She flushed all the way to the tips of her ears and squeaked, "You mind letting go, Carls?"

"Why?" There was an odd note in her voice that made the blonde fall absolutely still. She didn't even breathe.

Finally, she whispered, "Holy Christ."

She was going to spontaneously combust at this rate.

"Mm?"

"You're, ah…" _'Too damn close.' _Sam cleared her throat and looked around nervously: there was no one to save her from this sweet torment. "Let me breathe, woman."

When her grip only tightened, the blonde released a nearly-inaudible whimper, her senses going haywire.

This was bad.

"Your heart's beating really fast," Carly observed quietly.

There was a solid '_thunk' _as Sam's forehead hit the locker door in front of her. She fervently wished the ground would swallow her up before she died of embarrassment.

"A-are you okay?"

"You're killing me, Kid…"

"How?"

Something inside of Sam shifted—something horribly ballsy that she had buried deep down around the time she had come out to her mother—and she turned around in Carly's grip, reaching out to cup that lovely face and, after a moment's hesitation, plant a single, sweet kiss on pale pink lips. When she pulled away, part of her appalled at what she had done, part of her not giving a damn because she had _just_ _kissed Carly friggin Shay!_, she was met with a blank look.

Oh God. "S-sorry, Carly, I don't know what I was—"

The panicked utterance was stopped by the gentle press of lips against hers and she squeaked, that blush spreading its way across her shoulders.

Okay, _now _she was going to combust.

"Am I… The one you like?"

She sighed, letting her head fall forward so that her forehead rested against Carly's, their breath mingling as her heart continued its 300-yard dash.

"Duh…"

A smile spread across the brunette's face—blindingly brilliant in its utter happiness. "Sam…"

_Ba-bump. _Could it be?

"H-hey, don't look at me like that. Geez."

"I like you, too."

She… didn't know what to say to that.

Then, they were kissing again. Affectionate. Sweet. Warm.

Too. Damn. Close.

The shrill ring of the late bell brought them back to reality and they blushed, Sam biting her lower lip and Carly smiling shyly.

"We should get to class."

"Y-yeah."

And, yet… Not close enough.


	5. Too Damn Tempting

**-Too Damn Tempting-**

News of the iCarly starlets' new relationship spread like wildfire, going viral faster than even the show had.

It _was_ high school, after all.

Surprisingly enough… The majority reaction was a knowing acceptance—as though everyone had thought it was only a matter of time before such a thing happened.

Though, if she thought about it, Sam supposed that was pretty accurate.

Even Freddie (after the initial shocked gaping) had congratulated them wholeheartedly, though he had developed a habit of making sly comments and leering at the two this past week.

She'd beat some sense into him soon enough. For now, she was in a _wonderful_ mood.

* * *

"Hey, Cupcake." A goofy grin spread across Sam's face and she held her hands out in silence askance for a hug, to which Carly climbed into her lap and made a happy sound as she was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Hey…" the brunette breathed.

"Something on your mind?"

She made a noncommittal sound and cuddled closer, turning her attention to the television. "What're you watching?"

"Total garbage." She offered up the remote, blinking confusedly when the younger girl merely beamed at her, affection bright in dark eyes. "W-what did I do?"

Curse these butterflies! They fluttered around without fail whenever Carly looked at her like _that_.

Like something incredibly precious.

"So you _do _know how to share."

The blonde flushed. "Shaddup."

"Make me."

There was a heartbeat in which neither of them moved, their gazes locked, breaths catching in their chests. Then, Sam smirked and leaned in, claiming her girlfriend's lips in a decidedly possessive manner. When Carly gasped, lips parting, a warm, wet tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned softly, her own tongue coming out to play.

It was a full minute before either pulled away, lost in the kiss as they were.

"That…" Carly shook her head, smiling helplessly at her loss for words. "Wow."

"Mm… Yeah."

"Can we do that again?"

There was so much more Sam wanted to "_do_" to the younger teenager and she fidgeted, inwardly berating her hormones for being so hyperactive.

"C'mere, you…"

* * *

"I don't understand how you can eat so much…"

They were sitting inside of a café down the street from the Shays' apartment, Carly answering some fan emails while Sam inhaled huge quantities of food.

The aforementioned blonde looked up from her plate to meet an awed expression and nearly laughed. Instead, she chewed carefully and swallowed before saying, "I'm a woman of many talents."

Okay, maybe "saying" wasn't the right word for it. Her voice was a few shades too husky, suggestion coating each word though that hadn't been her intention.

Consciously, anyway.

Dark brown eyes became just a bit unfocused and a faint pink shade spread across her cheeks—interesting. "I-I believe that."

"Oh?" The older girl chuckled, the sound rich. She wasn't sure where this surge of _huge flirt _was coming from, but Carly didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite. "How about I show you?"

God, she had been a total horndog for the past month and a half. Had the lovely brunette picked up on that or—

"I'd like that..." Damn if that small, shy smile wasn't the sexiest thing Sam had ever seen. She had to stop herself from ravishing the girl right then and there.

"Okay…" She nodded faintly, her mind already delving into the deepest, dirtiest depths of the gutters. "Okay," she repeated, a bit more eagerly.

Carly Shay would be hers for the taking.

Too. Damn. Tempting.


	6. Too Damn Perfect

**-Too Damn Perfect-**

Sleepover—normal.

Sharing a bed with her best friend—normal.

Wrapping herself around the girl of her dreams, her tongue in her mouth and her fingers in her hair—well…

Sam moaned low in her throat, a shiver travelling along her spine as Carly echoed the sentiment, her own much breathier.

She could listen to the brunette's sounds forever.

Sliding a thigh up between Carly's, the blonde grasped the hem of the tank top the younger girl had worn to bed and shoved it upwards, doing her best to touch ever bit of flesh she had uncovered and commit it to memory.

Considering the way her heart was attempting to jackhammer its way out of her chest she was actually quite impressed with the deft, _confident _way her hands glided over pale skin, groping and kneading , tweaking and teasing. It helped that her partner was incredibly responsive, gasping and moaning in response as her spine arched and her hips bucked.

In fact, by the time Sam had her stripped down to just her panties, the brunette was whimpering, her thighs spreading in a silent invitation that was almost as jaw-droppingly sexy as the heated desire that smoldered in dark eyes.

"_Sam…_"

Fingers found the front of cotton panties, blue eyes widening at the dampness they found there, and the older girl murmured, "I love you, Carls."

In response, Carly pulled her best friend in for a sweet, lingering kiss, the depth of the emotion behind the gentle gesture making tears well up at the corners of her eyes. Nothing needed to be said.

She was just too damn perfect.

From that point on, the two were lost in a maelstrom of passion; hips rocked, legs intertwined, fingers clutching in a desperate attempt to ground and to make the world fly apart; soft, throaty moans filled the air around them, swallowed up by eager lips and questing tongues; pale, silken skin slid against pale, silken skin, flushed by ecstasy, damp with a combination of sweat and excitement.

When at last Sam slumped against her newfound lover, breast heaving with each ragged breath, she was exhausted, muscles she didn't even know existed aching deliciously and Carly wasn't in much better condition. They laid there for a moment, just breathing, before the brunette made a soft, pleased sound and ran her fingers through thick blonde waves, a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"That was…"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, snuggling closer. "I'm not squishing you, am I?"

"It's a little late to be wondering that," the younger girl laughed.

"Ack… True."

"So cute." That comment made Sam blush… Which only made Carly laugh more, the sound warm and rich. "What is it about you that makes you so perfect?"

"Hey now, that's my line!"

"I said it first."

"Yeah, well, tough toenails. I thought it first. A _looooong _time ago."

"How long?" She sounded much more serious all of a sudden. "I think… I might have fallen for you when we started iCarly together."

Sam chuckled. "Way before that."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Mhmm…"

Carly nudged the blonde. "You can't just leave it at that."

Another chuckle. "Remember when I tried to steal that sandwich from you?"

"Ugh. You were such a tyrant back then." She shifted a bit. "Wait, you had a crush on me then?"

"Mhmm. The only reason I went to bother you was because I thought you were really… really pretty."

Too damn pretty, actually.

"Oh my gosh, Sam!" Suddenly, the older girl was being crushed into a bear hug. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

And now she was blushing, damnit.

"Yeah, yeah."

The lull that followed was a peaceful one in which Carly petted blonde locks and Sam dozed, completely at ease in her lover's arms.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mm?"

"I love you, too."

And, just like that, the moment was perfect.

**-Fin-**

This was definitely different from **Distraction**'s usual style o-o Let me know what you thought!


End file.
